


Tsunas (Reluctant) Adventure In Alola

by Magikarp_Karp



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Chrome is the only normal one, Gen, although she has her moments, he has no idea what's going on, many pokemon - Freeform, poor tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp
Summary: Iemitsu decides to up and move his family to Alola. Nobody told Tsuna anything. And with pushy Pokemon forcing their way onto the team (and that angry one over there) this team is going to make Tsuna cry. Naturally, Chrome is the only good one. (Right?)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Regular talking"  
Thoughts - Italics  
"Words in Italics" - Pokemon talking

“Hey Ryohei! You want lunch?” The small yellow riolu gave a final punch that knocked down a tree and bounced his way to the human boy.

“Rio-lu!”

"Come on, let's go inside… Mom! Where’s dad?”

“He’s on the phone with the professor, Tsu-kun!”

The boy, Tsunayoshi, was confused. “Professor?”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Which photo should I use for the passport?” “I have one right here!” “Okay, how do I spell his name?” “T-S-U-N-A-”

The door opened and Tsunayoshi entered, “Mom says lunch is ready!” he peered around his father. 

“It’s nice to meet you, good buddy! I’ll let everybody out here know you’re on your way! Tsuna! Yeah, that’s a name that hits you like a Trop Kick right to the head! Woo! Can’t wait to see you in person then, cousin!” The man on the screen waved and hung up.

“What does that mean? Dad?”

“Don’t you remember? We’re moving to Alola!”

“WE’RE WHAT?!”


	2. The First Day (Night?) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day (night?)  
Why is time inverted anyway?

Three months later…

Nana stood on the porch and stretched out. “Ahhh! Could anything be more soothing? The first evening spent under Alola’s calm moon! I feel like I could stay here all night.” She relaxed, “But that’s enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!” She turned to the Riolu. “Ryohei? Go get Tsuna for me, would you?”

“Riolu?” He ran inside and shouted at the sleeping eleven-year-old, “LU!”

Tsuna got up with a grumble, “Why’d you have to be so loud? Geez Ryohei, wake up the whole town!” he opened the door the Riolu had thoughtlessly closed behind him and tripped into his mom. 

“You were out like a light, weren’t you? You ought to be full of energy by now!”

_ Yeah right! Why do people in Alola move around by night anyway? _ Tsuna thought.

“And just look! It’s already night here! It’s completely the opposite of Sinnoh. But then we are so far away here in Alola.” Nana sighed dreamily and clapped her hands. “So, Tsuna! Are you excited to meet some Alolan Pokémon?”

“I guess so…” he muttered.

“Oh, you! Someday you’re going to learn to have a little wonder in your life! We’re living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit!”

“The problem is that I have a little too much wonder in my life…”

She continued as if she didn’t hear him “I’m sure the Pokémon living in a place like this must be friendly, right? It might not be a bad idea to go and see for yourself just how friendly Pokémon here are. Right, Tsuna?” she pushed him gently back to his room. “Go and get ready for some exploring! Your bag and things should be hanging on your coat stand in your room.”’

He sighed and went to grab his bag and a few useful items, knowing that this might take a while. Then slumped back out, wishing he was still in Sinnoh.

“Now you look ready for anything!” Nana patted his head. “Oh, but even so, Tsuna… try to be careful walking through the tall grass! Still, I have to admit I’d love to have a new Pokémon around…” she glanced at Ryohei, who was practicing his punches on a stuffed Snorlax. She very obviously turned her attention back to her son. “Why don’t you head up toward Iki Town and see what you discover in Alola?”

“RI-LU” Ryohei threw an Ice Punch. “No, Ryohei!”

Tsuna watched blankly as his mom rushed towards the mess in the making, then sighed and snuck his way out so as to not get caught in the cleanup.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Stepping outside Tsuna got his chance to look around. It was a nice night the murkrow were flying and the flowers were somehow blooming still. He looked up to see many shooting stars and a very bright moon. A murkrow swooped over the house and made a u-turn over his head, cawing and jeering loudly.

He sighed once more and walked forward to Route 1. For some reason the way to the Pokémon Center was blocked and there was another closed gate nearby. So he dragged his feet up the hill.

The flowers were starting to freak him out. They and the rest of the vegetation were very lush. Fences stopped Tsuna from getting a better look; not that he wanted to look at the freaky flowers.

He came to some tall grass at the top of the hill. Remembering his mothers warning, he stopped at the edge. It didn’t matter. Something was coming at him from the tall grass.

"Yaaahhhh!!!" Screamed the Pokémon. It had very sharp teeth and was coming towards him threateningly even though it was small. Tsuna tripped backwards.

Three Pokémon suddenly ran in front of him. They each said something to the small Pokémon and it turned and ran back into the grass.

“Huh,” Tsuna bent down to see the Pokémon better in the light of the moon. One was seal-like and blue, the second one was a red and black kitten, and the last was a little beige owl with two leaves rather like a bowtie under her face.

“Hey there, Cousin!”

Tsuna startled and turned to see the professor his dad had been talking to three months ago. “Hang on, I know you… You’re Tsuna, right?! You okay? I saw you get attacked like that!” He gave Tsuna a quick once over.

“Yeah, I got a bit of help.” _ Already this guy cares more for me than my parents do. Is this a theme? _ Tsuna wonders.

The professor nodded happily. “Looks like you did! Though I sure didn’t expect that, yeah… I didn’t think these little fellows would dash out on their own to help save a stranger!” he shook himself. “But I guess I’m getting ahead of myself. Welcome to Alola, the Pokémon paradise! That’s what I’m supposed to be saying.” He held out his hand for Tsuna to take. “I’m Kukui, yeah. The Pokémon Professor.” He grinned, “People and Pokémon live and work together here in Alola, too. Don’t you ever forget… You can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokémon in your corner!”

He gestured behind Tsuna, “Wild Pokémon could be lurking in the tall grass, yeah, just waiting to leap out and bite you, but you’ll be fine if you’ve got a partner of your own! Hey there!” Kukui addressed the three Pokémon.

“Here, let me introduce the Pokémon that helped you just now.”

They moved off the path.

“This is the Grass-type Pokémon Rowlet.” The owl spun in a circle to show off her feathers.

“And the Fire-type Pokémon Litten.” Litten mewled.

“And the Water-type Pokémon Popplio.” She stood on her fins and barked.

“Y’see, the fact of the matter is… one of these Pokémon will become your first partner, woo!” Kukui looked shocked for a split second, “Heh… Maybe that’s why they wanted to save you? Go on and choose the one you’d like to keep as your partner, cousin!”

_ Well this is interesting. Maybe this is what Dad was arranging? _ Tsuna looked at all three Pokémon. The one called Rowlet stood out the most, shyly hoping that she would be picked. Tsuna carefully lifted her into the air, making sure to give her support like he’d been taught.

“So you went with Rowlet! Woo, what a fine-looking team you two are. Now that you can have Pokémon battles, you're what we call a Pokémon trainer! Here’s a Poké ball for Rowlet, too. It should be nice and cosy in there." He handed Tsuna a Poké ball. "All right! Then let’s get going up to Iki Town, Tsuna. Woo! Time to meet the Island Kahuna!”

“Island Kahuna? Who’s that?” Tsuna asked.

“Truth is, that partner Rowlet of yours is a gift from the kahuna, not me. So let’s go show her off and say a proper thank-you, cousin. It may not be the only gift you get!” He laughed, “In case you hadn’t heard, the kahunas are all crazy-strong Pokemon Trainers. Be careful about getting into a battle with one!” Kukui headed towards the grass. “Iki Town is right up here!” he pointed up the route. “Get Rowlet there in that Poké ball I gave you!”

Tsuna looked down at the Pokémon and considered. “Chrome? Do you like that name?” She looked surprised, then nodded. Tsuna smiled carefully at his new Rowlet and lifted her into his arms again. He could get used to this one. Turning to the professor, "I think I'll keep her out for a while longer, if that's okay?"

Kukui handed over a box of Poké beans. "Up to you, man. It's nice to see you bonding already with your Pokémon, though. Maybe you can get some battles in on the way to Iki? It'll help you grow stronger and closer to your Pokémon."

After liberal use of Leafage and Tackle to get through the Pokémon in the grass, Tsuna made his way to Iki, where he was stopped by a boy about his age with bright red hair and covered in bandages.

“Um… Hello… Which Pokémon are you going to choose as your partner?” He didn’t seem to have a lot of confidence. He rubbed the back of his head, “Oh! Um, I’m Enma. I, uh, couldn’t wait for us to pick our partners together, so I came to find you.”

Chrome hooted. Enma looked very surprised.

“Somehow I got her already. I’m sorry. My name is Tsunayoshi. Most call me Tsuna.” Tsuna said.

“No, no! It’s fine… She? She’s pretty cool.”

Kukui came up. “Sorry about that, Enma. We had a little accident on the way here, so I ended up letting Tsuna choose his Pokémon first without you.”

Enma shyly nodded. “Fair enough. I… I guess it was just fate… for you two to meet.”

Kukui grinned “But! You can choose one of these two, Enma!” “Popplio!” “Litten!”

“Then… my partner will be… Popplio…” Enma bent to hold his hand out to her. “I’ll call you Adelheid.” “Bwark?” He smiled, “Alola, new friend. I decided a while ago that you’re the one I want to have an adventure with.” He patted her head, “We’re going to so much together. Just you see.”

The redhead stood up as the newly named Adelheid bounced to his side. “Professor? You’ll take good care of Litten, right?” “You better believe I will, Enma!”

The Pokémon Professor looked around happily, “All right then. Litten! Everybody! Time to get back in your balls for now!”

“Um, wait! I have a favor to ask. Will you be our opponents in our first Pokémon battle, Tsuna?”

Tsuna, having been quietly waiting, shot a smile at the timid boy and nodded “of course.”


End file.
